


Cover für Jailhouse Rock von malchanceux

by AomaSade



Series: Cover-Fanart [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Creepy Hannibal Lecter, Don't touch Hannibal's mongoose, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Hannibal Lecter, Prison Guard!Will, Prisoner Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Will ist ein Wächter der Gefängnispsychiatrie in Baltimore. Er ist gut in seiner Arbeit und respektvoll, was Hannibals Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Er ist auch das Schönste, was Hannibal seit seiner Inhaftierung gesehen hat, was nur hilft, die aufkeimende Obsession des Mannes zu pflegen. Leider ist Will anwesend, als Hannibal eine Flucht schafft und der Arzt (bedauerlicherweise) jede Taktik anwendet, die er kennt, um sich zu befreien, egal in welchem Zustand sein geliebter William zurückbleibt.





	Cover für Jailhouse Rock von malchanceux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malchanceux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malchanceux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jailhouse Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087952) by [malchanceux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malchanceux/pseuds/malchanceux). 

> > **Summary:**  
Will is a guard at Baltimore's Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He's good at his job and respectful, which is something that draws Hannibal's attention. He's also the prettiest thing Hannibal's seen since his imprisonment, which only helps nurse the budding obsession in the man. Unfortunately, Will is present when Hannibal manages an escape and (regretfully) the doctor uses every tactic he knows to get free, no matter what condition that leaves his dear William in.  

> 
> Ein Cover für eine spannende Geschichte.  
Wächter Will fällt in Hannibals Bann. Die bekannte Ausbruchsszene aus „Schweigen der Lämmer“ wird hier völlig neu erzählt. Mir hat es sehr gefallen.  
Dankeschön, malchanceux.
> 
> A cover for an exciting story.  
Guard Will falls into Hannibal's spell. The well-known breakout scene from "Silence of the Lambs" is told completely new here. I liked it a lot.  
Thank you, malchanceux.

* * *

**Cover**


End file.
